L'esprit de Noel Réponse à un défi
by NyaPowa
Summary: Le soir de Noël Sasuke et Sakura se croisent par hasard. La neige tombe, le froid s'installe et les deux anciens compagnons se retrouvent par obligation à fêter Noël ensemble. Copyright Masashi Kishimoto
1. Chapter 1

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Mes souvenirs de Naruto sont extrêmement vieux, donc il est plus que probable que je fasse des fautes dans les noms ou dans les techniques.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Réponse au défi de Faoline : un Noël inoubliable. (sur fanfic-fr)

Le soir de Noël Sasuke et Sakura se retrouvent. La jeune femme rentrée pour Konoha un 25 décembre quand elle croise en chemin Sasuke. La neige tombe, le froid s'installe et les deux anciens compagnons se retrouvent par "obligation" à fêter Noël ensemble. Je les vois bien dans une grotte!

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

- L'esprit de Noël -

Le vent hurlait et la neige tourbillonnait follement, déformant les contours des choses, les étirant en de grotesques ou épouvantables ombres. Le froid était intense, perçant le tronc des rares arbres qui s'accrochaient à la falaise. Le craquement de l'écorce retentissait à travers les gémissements lugubres des bourrasques. Les nuages étaient lourds et bas, mais ici et là, la lune projetait une lumière faible et blanche, baignant le chemin de montagne d'une lueur spectrale, rendant le tout lugubre.

Une silhouette se tenait droite, au milieu de l'étroit passage. Elle ne semblait pas affectée par le vent, et sa cape resserrée ne claquait pas. La personne se tenait sur la neige comme si elle flottait, ne s'enfonçant pas dans le tapis étincelant. C'était comme si les rafales de neige et toute la nature autour évitaient de rentrer en contact avec cette haute et sombre personne. La cape et les vêtements d'hiver ne pouvaient masquer le fait qu'il s'agissait d'un homme, mince mais fort. L'homme regarda autour de lui. Son regard noir semblait inexpressif et on aurait pu penser qu'il regardait cette scène effroyable comme s'il avait regardé des passants dans la rue. Une aura de danger pareil à celle que les félins émettent, pouvait presque se voir à l'œil nu.

Enfin, son regard revint à ses pieds. Là, sous une congère de glace, une forme. Humaine. Féminine. Immobile. Presque entièrement ensevelie. Sakura… Seules quelques mèches roses qui s'échappaient à la capuche volaient furieusement au gré de la tempête. Lui restait à regarder la vie s'échapper doucement du corps de la jeune femme alors que la neige tissait inéluctablement son linceul de flocons. N'importe qui pouvait voir que non seulement cet homme était dangereux, mais qu'il avait également un cœur de glace. Qui d'autre pourrait rester ici sans bouger ? De la même manière que le froid ne l'atteignait pas, les émotions ne faisaient que passer sur lui.

Elle allait mourir. Et alors ? Devait-il se sentir coupable ? Ou responsable ? Juste parce qu'il passait par là ? Si elle était assez stupide pour se faire piéger dans une tempête de neige, elle méritait de crever. Ce n'était pas son problème.

_Mais si tu la laisses ici, elle va mourir_ semblait chanter le vent.

Et alors ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il était innocent. Il avait déjà tué. Plusieurs fois. De sang-froid. Il avait pris des vies et il ne ressentait rien. Alors une de plus ou une de moins…

_Mais ce n'est pas toi qui es en train de la tuer._

Justement.

_Alors pourquoi ne passes-tu pas ton chemin ?_

Bonne question. Peut-être avait-il une fixation morbide. Après tout, il n'avait jamais vu personne mourir de froid.

_C'est parce que c'est elle._

Elle ?

_Sakura._

Il était temps de se mettre au chaud. Voilà qu'il se mettait à entendre des voix.

_Non, une voix, pas des voix. Tu reconnais ma voix, n'est-ce pas ?_

Pas vraiment. Plutôt une sorte de souvenir irritant, comme une mouche qui vous tourne autour.

_Te souviens-tu moi ?_

Non.

_Menteur… Allez, un indice, la dernière que nous nous sommes vus, c'était il y a six… non sept ans maintenant._

Ah… C'était vieux. Du temps avant qu'il ne tue son propre frère de ses propres mains.

_Gagné !_

Hourra ! Allez, dégage…

_Seulement si tu la portes dans la grotte. De toute façon tu y allais._

Non.

_Allez, un bon geste. C'est No__ë__l tout de même._

Encore ? Déjà ?

_Et oui…_

Non.

_Si ce n'est pas pour moi, fait le pour elle._

Sans effort apparent, il se baissa et arracha le corps de la jeune femme à la neige. La tourmente glaciale, privée de sa victime, sembla redoubler d'efforts pour dévorer les deux personnes. Mais il marchait sur la neige, sans laisser de trace. Arrivé devant la paroi rocheuse, il passa la main sur une pierre en relâchant juste ce qu'il fallait de chakra. Une partie de la falaise sembla disparaître et il entra dans la grotte. La cavité n'était rien de plus qu'un trou dans le mur, bouché avec un énorme roc qui ne se déplaçait que si le ninja utilisait son chakra pour amorcer le mécanisme. Un peu moins, un peu plus et rien ne se passait. Un secret passé de génération en génération dans sa famille.

Il jeta son fardeau sur le sol assez rudement. Le corps roula sur lui-même et resta immobile. Le roc se déplaça derrière lui et se referma, coupant lumière, son et froid. Il enleva sa cape, l'entendit au sol et s'assit dessus. Satisfait, il s'adossa au mur et ferma les yeux.

La grotte, plongée dans le noir n'était pas chaude, mais le changement de température était suffisant pour la jeune femme reprenne doucement conscience. Immédiatement, ses sens prirent le dessus. Elle n'était plus dans la neige, mais sur le sol. De la pierre. Elle avait senti l'aura et son danger, mais elle ne pouvait bouger, ni même ouvrir les yeux. Elle préféra rester immobile le temps d'évaluer la situation.

Du poison… C'est pour cela qu'elle n'avait pas se mettre à l'abri à temps. Un poison inconnu. Ça et son hémorragie cérébrale. Elle sentait le sang qui pulsait dans son crâne. Incapable de se concentrer avec cette douleur. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas guérie cette blessure en priorité ? Ah oui, parce que ses canaux à chakra avaient été bloqués. Comment ? … Parce qu'elle s'était faite avoir comme une débutante. Tomber dans une embuscade si grossière. Mais elle s'était bien défendue. Mais même une Anbu assermentée comme elle avait eu du mal contre sept ennemis. Elle en avait tué trois. Et mortellement blessés quatre. Trois et quatre font sept. Donc qui était ici avec elle ? Et cette aura ? Danger. Douleur. Peine. Froid. Si froide. Comme son corps, comme elle…

_Elle se réveille._

Et ?

_Elle a froid._

Et ?

_Pourquoi l'avoir sauvée de la neige si tu la laisses mourir de froid dans la grotte, hum ?_

Sans mot dire, il donna un coup de pied dans une pierre pour qu'elle rejoigne un tas de bois.

Puis, en des gestes précis, il forma les figures.

- « Katon ! »

Bois et pierre s'enflammèrent. Il reprit sa position et ferma les yeux.

Chaud… Feu… Katon… **Katon** ? Avec difficultés, Sakura ouvrit les yeux. C'était stupide de dépenser de l'énergie pour juste voir, mais elle devait savoir. Doute. Espérance. Certitude. Elle devait savoir. Elle s'habitua à la pénombre et elle se concentra. Focus. Focus. LA ! Assis à moins d'un mètre d'elle.

Sasuke Uchiwa.

Ses cheveux étaient nettement plus longs que les siens. Ils étaient attachés derrière son dos en une longue queue de cheval qui retombait entre ses omoplates. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, il avait les cheveux courts. C'était il y a dix ans. Dix ans pour se faire pousser les cheveux. Pour grandir et se muscler. Pour gagner ces traces de brulures sur son avant-bras droit. Des horribles marques rouges, épaisses qui courraient de sa paume et dos de main, et se perdaient sous ses manches. Pour gagner une cicatrice, fine mais longue, le long de sa joue. C'était Sasuke mais c'était un étranger. Quelqu'un que ses yeux reconnaissaient mais que son cœur ne connaissait pas.

Dix ans pour devenir l'ombre de lui-même, et celle de son frère. Dix ans de regrets, de larmes, de supplice. Dix ans d'espoir, de courage, d'attente. Dix ans qui s'étalaient devant ses yeux comme un hiver interminable.

Sakura ferma les yeux. Elle en avait terminé avec les regrets et les larmes. Sa tête résonnait, son sang tambourinait à ses oreilles. Elle était seule maintenant. Elle devait prendre soin d'elle-même. Elle allait survivre. Elle allait LE survivre.

_Elle a mal._

Et ?

_Elle manque de chakra_.

Et ?

_Pourquoi l'avoir sauvée de la neige et du froid, si tu la laisses mourir dans la grotte, hum ?_

Sans même bouger, il tendit le bras droit vers elle, la paume vers le ciel. Il émit une langue de chakra qui resta à danser dans sa main. Une sorte de second feu, mais rouge profond, comme du sang. Sang qu'il avait répandu. Sang dans lequel il s'était baigné.

Elle sentit le chakra bouger et se poser devant elle. Il l'attaquait ? Mais avec quoi ? Du chakra pur ? Il ne bougeait plus. Que faisait-il donc ? Elle rouvrit les yeux, mais ne put se concentrer. L'image dansa devant elle, comme un feu, mais rouge profond, comme du sang. Sang qui courait dans ses veines. Sang qui était en train de la tuer.

Le mouvement fut lent, une atrocité du temps qui ne semblait ni s'envoler ni se poser, mais qui prit le temps d'une vie qui à tout instant pouvait se terminer, comme une bougie que l'on souffle. Sa vie, son souffle. Il ne fit pas un geste pour l'aider. Il se contentait de faire danser le chakra dans sa main tendue. Tendue dans le vide, et non pas tendue vers elle. Un vide à combler d'un mouvement lent, une atrocité du temps.

Enfin, elle posa ses doigts dans sa main. Enfin, elle put s'emparer de ce chakra. Tantale avait été vaincu. Sakura resta immobile, à bout de force, mais baignant dans une énergie nouvelle. Elle dut s'accoutumer à ce chakra pur et brut. Et enfin, il coula en elle. D'abord l'hématome. Compresser et pousser, serrer et vider. La pression derrière ses yeux disparut. Le tambour dans ses oreilles se tut. Maintenant le poison. Traquer, chercher, isoler et rejeter. Elle entendait ses râles. Elle savait que son corps se convulsait. Elle discernait l'odeur âcre de son sang qu'elle recrachait. Elle avait le gout exécrable de la bile sous la langue. Elle se cramponnait à cette main. Elle sentait les cales rugueuses, les cicatrices, mais pas une seule pression en guise d'encouragement. Elle sentait le sang, mais pas de changement dans son pouls. Elle était seule maintenant. Elle devait prendre soin d'elle-même. Elle allait survivre. Elle allait LE survivre.

Dans un dernier sursaut, elle força ce chakra dans ses canaux. Son propre chakra répondit, et finalement reprit le domaine qui était le sien. Dans une flambée qu'elle ne contrôlait pas, son chakra explosa, remontant tout son corps pour venir exploser au contact de celui de Sasuke. S'il fut blessé, il ne le montra pas. Il replia le bras sur la poitrine. Privée de son double support physique, elle s'écroula.

Elle respirait. Si elle pouvait passer la nuit, elle survivrait. Mais elle avait perdu trop de sang. Elle était faible. Elle était seule maintenant. Elle devait prendre soin d'elle-même. Elle allait survivre. Elle allait LE survivre.

_Elle meurt._

Et ?

_Pourquoi l'avoir aidée à guérir, si tu la laisses mourir dans la grotte, hum ?_

Sans même que sa respiration ne change, il attrapa le corps de Sakura et entreprit de la dénuder. Les vêtements lourds et mouillés furent rejetés vers le feu. Elle ne bougea pas, même quand il lui passa sa propre chemise autour des épaules. Il s'allongea sur le sol et la prit dans ses bras. Il rabattit la cape sur leurs deux corps enlacés.

_Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais tout __ç__a ?_

Je ne sais pas

_Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas te rappeler de moi ?_

Je ne sais pas

_As-tu peur ?_

Non.

_As-tu de regrets ?_

Non.

_Te sens-tu coupable ?_

Non.

_Pourquoi as-tu hésité à l'aider ?_

Je ne sais pas.

_L'aurais-tu aidé si elle n'avait pas été Sakura ?_

Non.

_Pourquoi elle ? _

Je ne sais pas.

_Et tu ne te sens pas coupable_ ?

Non.

_Et tu n'as pas de regrets ?_

Non.

_Mais tu as peur._

…

_Tu sais qui je suis maintenant_.

Tu es mort, tais-toi.

_Je suis toujours l__à_

Je t'ai tué.

_Non._

Laisse-moi seul.

_Tu n'as jamais été seul._

Je les ai tous tués.

_Tous sauf moi_.

Si.

_Tu ne peux pas me tuer._

…

_Tu ne veux pas me tuer_.

Pourquoi ?

Parce que je suis toi.

Non.

_Le toi innocent, le toi qui tu n'as jamais put devenir mais jamais pu tuer_.

Je t'ai tué.

_Non, tu as essayé mais tu ne m'as qu'enterré. Tout comme tu n'as pas pu tuer Naruto. Tout comme tu n'as pas pu la laisser mourir._

Arrête.

_Tu n'es pas ton frère. _

Je sais.

_Pourtant tu fais tout pour le devenir. Froid, cruel, indifférent, sans ami, tué par son frère, laissé sans tombe. Est-ce cela que tu veux devenir ?_

J'ai vengé ma famille

_Et maintenant ?_

Maintenant quoi ?

_Combien d'années vas-tu encore errer avant de réaliser que tu n'as plus d'âme. Que tu deviens lui ? Que tu vas être tué par un frère et laissé sans tombe ?_

Je n'ai plus de frère.

_Si._

Qui ?

_Naruto._

Ce n'est pas mon frère.

_Frère de sang non, frère de cœur oui._

Il ne va pas me tuer.

_Sauf si tu avais laissé Sakura mourir_.

Mais je NE l'ai PAS laissée mourir !

_Justement._

Quoi ?

_Tu ne veux pas être tué par lui, tu ne veux pas finir comme ton frère._

Et alors ?

_Et alors ? Et alors ! Il est temps que tu m'écoutes. Je suis la voix de Sasuke Uchiwa qui veut rire et chanter, qui veux retourner à Konoha._

Non.

_Vers ses amis, sa famille._

Non.

_Vers ceux qui t'ont toujours accepté_.

Non.

_Vers ceux qui font te donner un futur._

NON.

_Dans ce cas, tue-la. Maintenant. Elle est dans tes bras. Elle est presque morte. Elle ne se défendra pas. Un coup de kunai, un os du cou brisé. Tue-la et deviens ton frère._

NON.

_Pourquoi pas ? Une de plus, ou de moins._

Je ne peux pas.

_Pourquoi ? Ce n'était pas bien difficile de l'aider._

J'ai peur.

_Oui ?_

J'ai des regrets.

_Oui ?_

Je me sens coupable.

_Oui ?_

Je ne suis pas mon frère.

_Oui ?_

C'est donc un adieu.

_Plutôt un bonjour._

Sakura se réveilla en sursaut.

Elle était en vie.

Elle était seule.

Elle était habillée.

Elle était dehors sous un arbre recouvert de neige. La tempête avait disparu et le sourire blanc de mort était maintenant un sourire blanc de vie. Un lapin des neiges trottinait sur le chemin devant elle. Dans le ciel, oh bleu si bleu, un oiseau volait.

La jeune femme se releva doucement. Avait-elle rêvée ? La grotte ? Sasuke ? Non, ce n'était pas un rêve. Konoha était là devant ses yeux, blotti dans la vallée. Rien n'avait changé. Mais elle était encore à une journée de voyage quand elle avait été embusquée. Elle n'avait certainement pas marché toute la nuit dans son état.

Elle se rappela. Elle se rappela la main, le chakra. Elle se rappela la sensation de chaleur contre lui. Sa tristesse. Sa peine. Elle se rappela.

Un mot. Echappé de lèvres depuis si longtemps fermées. Echappé d'un cœur depuis si longtemps torturé. Echappé d'une âme enfin délivrée.

- « Bonjour… ? Oui bonjour. Bonjour à toi, Sasuke Uchiwa. »

C'était Noël mais l'hiver venait de prendre fin. Dans le cœur de Sakura Haruno, la neige venait de fondre et le printemps avait débuté.

Dix ans…Dix ans de regrets, de larmes, de supplice. Dix ans d'espoir, de courage, d'attente. Dix ans qui s'étalaient devant ses yeux comme un hiver interminable.

Sakura ferma les yeux. Elle en avait terminé avec les regrets et les larmes. Elle n'était plus seule maintenant. Elle avait pris soin d'elle-même. Elle avait survécu. Elle l'avait survécu. L'ombre du passé avait disparu et elle était prête à vivre dans le présent, pour son futur.

C'était Noël mais l'hiver venait de prendre fin. Dans le cœur de Sasuke Uchiwa, la glace venait de fondre et le printemps venait de débuter. Une fleur de cerisier avait éclos.

Dix ans pour devenir l'ombre de lui-même, et celle de son frère. Dix ans de regrets, de larmes, de supplice. Dix ans d'espoir, de courage, d'attente. Dix ans qui s'étalaient devant ses yeux comme un hiver interminable.

Sasuke ferma les yeux. Il en avait terminé avec les regrets et les larmes. Il n'était plus seul maintenant. Elle avait pris soin de lui. Il avait survécu.

Oh oui ! Bonjour vie ! Bonjour nouvel horizon ! Bonjour futur !

- « Bonjour Sakura. » dit-il en sautant du haut de la falaise ou il était monté.

- « Bonjour Sasuke. » répondit-elle. « Joyeux Noël. »

- « Je sais. »

Elle lui sourit. Et il se retrouva surpris à lui retourner son sourire.

_Je te l'avais bien dit._

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Et voilà pour ce défi. J'espère que cela va plaire à Faoline.

Peut-être une petite explication pour l'étrangeté du titre. L'esprit de Noël ? En gros, aller relire Charles Dickens. Mais pour moi, qui ne suis d'aucune religion, Noël est le moment où ce qui a de meilleur en nous s'exprime.


	2. Chapter 2

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

A la demande générale, je continue sur la lancée, même si je ne vois pas trop ce qu'il y a dire de plus. Je trouve que cela gâche un peu l'effet du premier chapitre, puisque celui-ci laissait le lecteur libre de s'imager ce qu'il voulait.

Cependant, ce projet va avancer doucement, car ma fanfiction sur Captain Tsubasa reste mon projet principal. En gros, je publie quand cela me chante.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Un silence au creux du temps pour entendre les vagues de son cœur.

N'avez-vous jamais plongé si profondément dans la mer que vous atteignez cet endroit magique où tout son disparaît, où la noirceur des profondeurs se mêle tout juste à la douce clarté du soleil ? Lorsque vous descendez, le noir se décline en nuances et lueurs. Oh jamais le noir ne serait être plus beau ! Un noir qui attire et console, un noir qui brille et comprend. Et lorsque vous vous êtes confortable et paisible, dans l'obscurité des vagues qui ne bougent presque plus mais semblent vibrer au rythme de votre cœur, quand vous êtes prêt à crier ou pleurer, à oublier et laisser aller, vous vous retournez. Et vous ne voyez que le disque solaire qui se reflète dans la surface de l'eau, déformé par les vagues qui soulèvent, roulent et éclaboussent d'une écume blanche. Un nouveau sol, des nouveaux nuages et un nouveau ciel… Un nouveau monde.

Et la, vous la voyez. Cette poussière de lumière. Des reflets qui tourbillonnent, se font et se défont. De la poussière de lumière qui rend ce nouveau monde magique, qui capture vos yeux et votre cœur. Une danse qui dure pour vous une éternité. Mais déjà le souffle vous manque et vous devez remonter vers un monde de bruit et de couleurs. Un monde de vie, toujours en mouvement et où la grâce de la poussière de lumière ne se trouve que dans des moments perdus. Une beauté qui vous élude et qui se cache, dont vous n'attrapez que le éclat un peu par hasard dans un coin de rêverie.

C'était exactement ce qui arrivait à Sasuke Uchiwa. Il avançait sur le chemin vers les portes de Konoha comme un nageur remontait vers la surface. Il quittait ses ténèbres pour regagner la surface. Et Sakura dansait devant ses yeux. Elle avait été cette poussière de lumière qui fascine et pousse à regarder en haut.

Il portait sa main à son cœur. Il le sentait palpiter. Oui il était en vie. Mais il était à bout de souffle après cette plongée. Tout était trop vif, trop violent. Il aurait pouvoir aimé retourner dans son monde de silence, mais elle dansait déjà hors de portée. Il lui devait bien ça. Il allait vivre. Il se sentait creux, vide.

Et pourtant son cœur battait. Les années, les jours et les secondes avaient repris leur emprise sur son cœur. Le temps s'écoule. Il allait vivre.

Des gardes voulaient l'arrêter ? Pourquoi pas… si ça leur faisait envie. Allait-il résister ? Non. A quoi bon ? Il n'allait pas recommencer à refuser le flot naturel des choses. Ils voulaient lui bander les yeux, les mains ? Le jeter dans une cellule ? Pourquoi pas… si ça leur faisait plaisir.

Et pourtant son cœur battait.

Des pas, une porte qui s'ouvre. Une douleur fulgurante quand un poing vint s'écraser sur sa mâchoire. Du sang. Odeur métallique si familière. Puis des bras qui l'écrasèrent sur une poitrine. Une présence… Familière mais presque oubliée. Comme de vieilles paires de pantoufles usées et confortables. Naruto.

Des visages et des voix. Connus pour la plupart. Des souvenirs d'un temps révolu. Ou d'un temps qu'il n'a fait que traverser, comme une ombre traverse les couloirs au rythme du soleil.

Une femme lui demanda ce qu'il faisait ici. Ce qui voulait. C'est étrange comme des mots, des expressions banales peuvent vous frapper. Ce qu'il faisait ici ? Ce qu'il voulait ? Il voulait vivre. Mais après ça ? Comment vivre ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que vivre ?

Etait-ce donc cela, la vie ? Un songe plein de bruits et de couleurs ? Pourquoi lui semblait-il tout faire au ralenti ? Pourquoi est-ce que tout semblait être filtré, comme atténué ? S'était-il passé tant de temps que son corps s'était endormi, impassible sous les chaines du destin ?

On lui donnait une seconde chance. Naruto prenait sa défense. Il fulminait, crachait et pestait. Il y a donc des choses qui ne changeront jamais. Un sourire, un rire. Tout le monde le regarde. Ils semblent croire qu'il était fou.

Et pourtant son cœur battait.

Il était libre. Libre de devenir ce qu'il voulait être. Il ne savait juste pas ce qui voulait être. Non surement pas un ninja. Il avait vu assez de violence pour une vie entière. De plus, il était confiné à Konoha. Pourquoi pas… C'est une prison comme une autre, et il était libre de toute façon.

Qu'allait-il faire pour vivre ? Rien. Il allait vivre, ce n'était déjà pas mal comme ça. Ah, il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose ? D'accord. Quoi ? demandait-il. Oh, il pouvait choisir. Il s'en fichait un peu. Ils n'avaient qu'à choisir pour lui. Il n'avait fait que des mauvais choix jusqu'alors. Il était libre de toute façon.

Lentement le temps rattrapait les secondes perdues. Les sons et les couleurs perdaient de leurs acidités. La réalité devint normalité. Il avait trouvé un travail. Dans la forge. Il fabriquait des kunais, des surikens. Mais aussi des plaques de bandeaux, avec l'emblème de Konoha et encore d'autres choses. Lui qui avait passé sa vie à détruire passait maintenant ses journées à créer. Il aimait la chaleur de la forge. Il aimait voir les étincelles jaillir sous ses coups de marteaux. Il aimait la couleur rouge intense du métal qui fond. Il aimait le grésillement du métal qui refroidit. Des sons et des couleurs vives, brusques, qui éclatent et meurent, qui s'échappent et se caressent. Des sons et des couleurs qui remplissent son cœur et font sa vie. Il souriait souvent, mais un sourire triste, empli de douleurs sourdes au chahut de la vie. Des douleurs qui se tapissent dans ses yeux et qui guettent la nuit.

La nuit qui ramenait son cortège de fantômes et d'autres sons et couleurs le faisaient veiller tard. Allongé sur le canapé de Naruto, il luttait contre le vide. Il ne rêvait pas. Et pourtant son cœur battait. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il l'impression d'être en retard sur la vie ? Pourquoi alors que le temps cherchait à le rattraper, c'était lui qui n'arrivait pas à s'en emparer ? Pourquoi avait-il l'impression de vivre par procuration ? A travers Naruto chez qui il habite ? A travers Sakura qui trouve toujours le temps de venir le saluer quand elle est en ville ?

Les heures succèdent aux jours et les nuits aux saisons. L'hiver dans son cœur était finit. Le printemps était venu. Une bienveillance trompeuse du temps, douce-amère, qui fait croire que tout va bien, mais les bourgeons naissants dans les arbres ne protégeaient pas des pluies froides. Le soleil était timide, et jamais très chaud. Le vent s'engouffrait dans les fissures de son cœur qu'il ne se connaissait pas.

Et soudainement, ce fut l'été dans son cœur.

Il en avait assez que tout le monde lui dise qu'il n'avait pas changé. Toujours aussi froid et sûr de lui, muet comme une carpe. C'est étrange comme des mots, des expressions banales peuvent vous frapper. Comment se peut-il qu'il n'ait pas changé ? Et avant tout, qui avait-il été ? Qui avaient-ils tous connus ? Admiré pour la plus part, apprécié quelque fois, aimé même.

Il retourna dans cette demeure, cette vielle bâtisse à demi écroulée qui est la chose la plus proche de ce qu'il peut appeler « maison. ». Plus de quinze ans d'abandon ont rendus les lieux indentifiables. Les fenêtres étaient brisées, les portes hors de leurs gonds, les poutres craquaient, le plancher grinçait et il parcourait les couloirs en remontant les passages de sa mémoire. Avait-il jamais été en vie ? Un père trop autoritaire, une mère trop protectrice, un frère toujours hors de portée. Une nuit de terreur, une promesse intenable. Une vie gâchée à ne pas vivre. Sasuke Uchiwa. Que du vent. Des mots creux. Il n'avait jamais existé. Il avait toujours modelé qui il était, ce qu'il était. Il avait toujours espéré une reconnaissance. De son père puis de son frère. Une rage insoupçonnée monta en lui. Il n'avait jamais senti une telle colère. Même lorsque toute sa famille avait été assassinée. Peine, douleur, incompréhension oui, mais pas de colère. Des larmes, des cris, du désespoir, la solitude, oui mais pas de colère. L'idée, le devoir de vengeance avait remplacée la soif, le besoin vengeance très vite. En fait, il n'avait jamais voulu tuer son frère. Il n'avait jamais voulu être une ombre.

Il sortit un kunai de sa poche. C'était le premier qu'il n'avait jamais fait. Le manche était tordu et la lame inégale. Il l'avait gardé comme un mémento, une preuve qu'il pouvait faire, qu'il avait été là. Un commencement. Quelque chose à améliorer. Une raison de se lever le matin et d'espérer le lendemain.

Il porta la main vers ses cheveux et coupa d'un geste brusque la longue queue de cheval. Les mèches ainsi libérées voletèrent dans la nuit et il laissa le vent lui arracher les fils qui disparurent dans la nuit. Avec chaque cheveu, c'était un regret, une incertitude qui disparaissait. Et pourtant son cœur battait. Il allait leur montrer ce qu'était un Uchiwa. De quoi il était capable. Il était capable de tout. Il était libre. Il n'y avait pas de limite ou de contrainte à son cœur. Pour la dernière fois de sa vie, Sasuke prit une vie. La sienne qui n'était pas la sienne. Celle de ses ancêtres, des générations de rigidité et de traditions. Il était l'Uchiwa. Le seul et l'unique. C'était lui la fin et le début de tout.

Et tout allait commencer par un sourire. Un vrai sourire. Celui qui vient du fond du cœur, un sourire qui est né avec l'aurore, doux et empli de promesses. Une aube d'été. Un cœur en fleur. Il était l'éventail qui attisait la flamme. Un désir puissant d'être. Un sourire. Un vrai sourire.

Et pourtant son cœur battait. Et encore son cœur battait.

Un sourire.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 - le reflet de mon âme sur la surface de ton cœur de cristal

Pourquoi est-ce que des souvenirs d'enfance vous semblent être juste hier et que hier semble être à une éternité ? Quand est-ce que la mémoire devient nostalgie ? Et nostalgie devient oubli ?

Ces murs l'étouffaient. Ils étaient protecteurs, ils renfermaient trop de souvenirs qui n'avaient rien à voir avec le bon vieux temps. Quand avait-elle eu du « bon » temps ? Entraînement, puis peur, douleur sur peur et douleur. Un cœur mis à mal, comme la première jonquille souffre de la reprise soudain des froids hivernaux après avoir cru à la douceur printanière. Trahison d'un être cher. Disparition de l'autre moitié d'elle même. Encore et encore. Douleur. Larmes. Des corps qui tombent, que l'on met en terre si possible. Des noms gravés sur une pierre dans le cas contraire.

Que restait-il à Konoha pour elle ? Sakura avait avancé jusqu'aux portes de Konoha comme un papillon sort de sa chrysalide. Noël était venu dans son cœur et avait déposé le plus beau de cadeau. Une clé. La clé de son cœur. Celle qu'elle avait rejeté des années auparavant, celle qu'elle avait confiée à Sasuke quand il était parti. Celle qu'il lui avait donnée ce matin même en un sourire. Maintenant elle avait des ailes, elle pouvait voler. Et elle allait voler.

Elle sentait le regard de Sasuke dans son dos. Elle passa les portes. Les gardes la saluèrent puis se figèrent en voyant qui la suivait. Elle entra dans sa ville natale comme une femme nouvelle et ce n'est qu'alors qu'elle se retourna. Orphée était descendu dans les ténèbres, avait déposé son âme aux pieds d'Hadès pour se voir rejeter par Eurydice. Et Orphée était resté perdu dans les ténèbres. Jusqu'à ce qu'Eurydice vienne lui montrer le chemin vers la surface. Qui avait sauvé qui ? Elle n'avait pas voulue se retourner avant, de peur de se changer en statue, ou de le voir en statue. Peur replonger dans les méandres d'une vie passée dans l'ombre. Le soleil caressait son visage. Oui Orphée et Euripide avaient vaincu la mort. Mais rien ne disait qu'ils resteraient ensemble.

Elle le vit se faire arrêter. Elle ne fit pas un geste. Elle rentra chez elle ranger sa chambre d'adolescente. Elle vivait toujours chez ses parents. A quoi bon avoir un chez elle si elle n'était jamais chez elle ? A quoi bon avoir un chez elle si elle n'avait rien à mettre sur les étagères ? Juste un cœur vide, une illusion de sentiment, de la poussière de jeunesse. Sa chambre en était le parfait reflet. Toujours le même lit, les mêmes bibelots soigneusement astiqués par sa mère. Elle emballa les peluches et les figurines. Elle se débarrassa des vêtements trop petits. Elle enleva les posters jaunis des murs. Sa mère s'étonna. Qu'allait-elle mettre aux murs, sur les étagères maintenant ? Elle ne savait pas encore mais elle allait trouver. Elle allait remplir sa vie de choses qui comptent, de choses qui valent la peine de se battre pour, la peine de se souvenir. Et pour cela, elle allait partir. En mission. Encore ? Encore. Mais plus des missions à cœur perdu, à la recherche d'un homme perdu de vue, perdu de vie. Mais en mission le cœur ouvert, pour se découvrir, à sa propre recherche.

Elle n'aimait pas ni les missions d'infiltration, ni les missions d'assassinat. Celles de protection, passe encore, mais on en venait toujours aux mains. Sakura était fatiguée de se battre. En fait, elle n'était pas faite pour être une Anbu. Elle quitta la brigade spéciale et se concentra sur les arts de la guérison. Peut-être que guérir les autres guérira son cœur ? Peut-être trouvera-t-elle un remède ? Elle enchaîna mission après mission, ne restant à Konoha pas plus d'une semaine d'affilée. Tout semblait pareil, figé dans le temps et pourtant les changements étaient visibles. Naruto dans le bureau de Tsunade. Hokage en tout sauf de nom. Il refusait de prendre le titre à Tsunade. Ils se disputaient souvent. Comme quoi il y avait des choses qui ne changeraient jamais. A chaque fois, elle passait voir ses anciens amis. Les morts avant tout…. La tombe de Choji. Celle de Lee. Les noms de Neji et Tenten sur la pierre, enfin réunis. Puis les vivants. Ino, et ses trois filles. Konohamaru. Naruto et Hinata. La mort de son cousin avait été un choc pour elle. Elle était maintenant le loyal second de Naruto, celle qui le frappait quand il ne finissait pas ses rapports à temps. Personne n'aurait cru qu'elle serait la première à se marier, surtout avec un ninja plus vieux qu'elle, mais elle était là, digne héritière de son clan, à diriger sa famille comme elle dirigeait Konoha. D'une main de fer. Et puis Sasuke. Il était son ancre. Celle qui l'empêchait de dériver, mais aussi celle qui la retenait sur place, la retenait de profiter du vent porteur qui gonflait ses voiles. Un regard dans ses yeux qui pleuraient, et elle savait qu'elle devait repartir. Il n'avait rien à lui offrir. Mais elle avait besoin de le vérifier. Qu'il y avait des choses qui ne bougeaient pas. Lui. Ou elle, qui voulait bouger. Vérifier qu'elle ne se satisferait pas d'une ombre du passé, ou d'une miette de bonheur que le temps avait rejeté.

Qui n'a jamais éprouvé l'élasticité du temps ? Tout le monde vous dira qu'une minute c'est une minute, qu'une heure c'est une heure. Mais quand vous êtes enfant que vos parents vous disent « encore une heure et on rentre » il vous semble que cette heure passe en un battement de cœur et que déjà il est l'heure de ranger ces merveilleuses fantaisies dans lesquelles vous êtes la princesse ou la chasseuse de prime. Et quand on vous dit « ils n'arriveront que dans une heure », c'est une heure qui s'étire au-delà de l'infini, jusqu'à ce que l'air vous semble si lourd qu'il écrase ce cœur qui bat à la vitesse d'escargot. Qui n'a jamais ressenti cette élasticité ? Un peu comme la machine à guimauve qui étend, tord et malaxe le même bout de guimauve sans qu'elle ne semble jamais repasser au même endroit.

Les jours passés à Konoha étaient ainsi. A la fois trop courts et trop longs. Plein mais creux. Des émotions qui ne faisaient pas battre son cœur. Toujours ses yeux revenaient sur les nuages et s'imaginait-elle sous d'autres cieux, où les étoiles brillent toujours mais où tout semblait enfin bouger, changer, mourir et renaître. Là où elle sentait son cœur battre en unisson avec la vie autour d'elle.

Elle était de retour… C'était l'automne. Déjà. Encore… Les feuilles avaient rougies, et toute la nature éclaboussait de lumière mordorée les murs d'une ville qui renfermait le secret de cœur. Naruto allait se marier. L'Hokage allait enfin prendre une épouse. Une fille de pays de Suna, avec des yeux couleur or. Le coup de foudre. Une cousine lointaine de Gaara. Comme le monde semblait petit. Elle se devait d'être présente. Elle adorait Naruto. Il était le frère qu'elle aurait aimé chérir plus tôt. Le seul qui semblait ne pas accepter le destin comme il se présentait. Naruto se battait envers et contre tous. Il était devenu Hokage, il allait se marier hors des clans de Konoha.

Les morts étaient toujours aussi morts. Les vivants étaient occupés par les préparatifs du mariage. Elle se retrouva à arpenter les rues du village, seule. Ses pas se dirigèrent vers la forge de Sasuke. Il était là, penché sur un manche de katana qu'il ciselait à petits coups de marteaux précis. Les traces de brûlures sur sa main et son bras droits sautaient aux yeux. Il avait coupés ses cheveux. Il leva les yeux. Un visage connu, même avec la cicatrice qui courait sur son visage. Il lui sourit. Un superbe sourire, un sourire qui mettait des petites lueurs dans ses yeux noirs. Il avait déjà des pattes d'oies, mais elles adoucissaient un visage…. connu ? Aimait-elle le motif sur le manche ? Oui. C'était pour Naruto. Son cadeau de mariage. Ah ? Voulait-elle allait prendre un verre ? Ou manger… C'était l'heure du dîner. Déjà ? Et oui…

Le temps s'était arrêté. Il se débarrassa de son lourd tablier de protection. Il passa derrière le comptoir et lui sourit encore une fois. Depuis Sasuke souriait-il ? Depuis quand avait-il coupé ses cheveux ? Depuis quand portait-il ces vêtements propres et non plus ses éternelles loques noires ? Elle n'aimait pas ça.

Des ramens ? Pourquoi pas… Deux chiens qui étaient couchés dans la rue devant la boutique se levèrent et virent tourner autour de Sasuke qui leur tapota la tête. Depuis quand Sasuke avait-il des chiens ? Aussi miteux que ça ? Elle n'aimait pas ça… Il lança un bâton. Les deux chiens partirent et revinrent. L'un des deux boitait sévèrement. Sasuke relança le bâton, cette fois si prêt du chien boiteux qu'il n'eut qu'à se baisser pour le reprendre. Sasuke s'accroupit pour féliciter la bête qui remua la queue énergiquement. Le manège reprit. Le puant et le boiteux étaient bel et bien ses chiens. Ou plutôt, il était leur maître. Il avait trouvé le puant devant sa porte un soir et le boiteux était rentré un jour et avait décidé qu'il allait vivre avec eux. Le puant ? Parce qu'il l'était. Le boiteux ? Parce qu'il l'était. Depuis quand Sasuke avait un sens de l'humour ?

Le temps reprit, mais Sakura se sentait volée, dépouillée d'une partie d'elle. Pourquoi ? Depuis quand les gens saluaient Sasuke alors qu'il passait dans la rue avec ses chiens ? Depuis quand mangeait-il avec Kiba ? Depuis quand triquait-il avec Kakashi ? Depuis quand avait-il lu Icha Icha Paradaisu ?

Il était temps pour elle de repartir. Déjà ? Mais cela faisait deux semaines que le mariage avait eu lieu. Elle devait reprendre sa mission. Elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle resterait si longtemps. Sans savoir pourquoi elle alla dire au revoir à Sasuke. Sasuke ? Mais c'est son jour de congé. Elle le trouverait chez lui. Chez lui ? C'est vrai, où habitait Sasuke maintenant ? Sûrement qu'il ne dormait plus sur le canapé de Naruto ? Mais Naruto venait se marier ! Sûrement l'Hokage ne vivait pas cet appartement étriqué ? Mais d'où venait-elle ? Les hommes de la forge riaient à gorge déployée. Sasuke ? Il vivait dans la demeure Uchiwa !

La demeure Uchiwa ? Mais le quartier avait été déserté après l'assassinat du clan Uchiwa. Mais pourquoi tant de gens ? De la peinture. L'odeur du plâtre. Le quartier Uchiwa renaissait. La demeure Uchiwa, au milieu du quartier Uchiwa. Pourquoi Sasuke habitait-il dans cette grande maison ? Vide. Tout seul… Il n'y avait plus de portail entre les colonnes qui marquaient l'entrée. La maison était en état pitoyable. Mais un bruit de marteau, un sifflotement. Là-bas, un bâtiment à l'écart. Un homme sur le toit en train de fixer des tuiles. Deux chiens dormaient dans la cour poussiéreuse. Depuis quand Sasuke sifflotait ? Elle n'aimait pas ça. Il la vit. Il lui sourit. Encore. D'un bond, il était devant elle. Elle avait oublié qu'il était aussi grand. Il l'invita à prendre un thé. Le bâtiment était encore en cours de rénovation, et le mobilier était de bric-à-brac. Sasuke dut arracher un chat à son coussin pour pouvoir s'asseoir sur le second et dernier fauteuil. Il reposa chat et coussin sur ses genoux et commença à caresser l'animal qui commença à ronronner. Depuis quand Sasuke avait-il un chat ? Depuis quand parlait-il avec entrain ? Même s'il ne s'agissait que de plans de rénovation.

- « Je vais retourner au Pays des Vagues. »

Sasuke la regarda presque curieusement. Ah bon ? Oui. Elle était en mission pour Naruto. Elle était en train de monter un hôpital Ninja là-bas. Tazuna, puis Inari, avaient été leader de cette petite île. Inari souhaitait s'allier avec Konoha. Il souhaitait même ouvrir un village ninja, avec un hôpital spécialisé dans la rééducation des ninjas blessés. Sakura aimait le pays des Vagues. La mer, toujours en mouvement, calme et tempétueuse. Une entité pleine de vie.

- « Je…fréquente… un homme là-bas. »

Sasuke se contenta s'hausser un sourcil. Puis il sourit. Il félicita Sakura. Chaleureusement. Il demanda plus de détails.

Elle secouait la tête, disait non. Que dire d'autre ? Allait-elle poursuivre toute sa vie cette quête insensée ? Elle savait bien que certains mots avaient entendu l'écho de cet abîme de silence, avaient ouvert la brèche, l'avaient emplie de mots-doux. Pour rien.

Elle avait de faire mal, besoin de blesser. Oui elle voyait un homme. Un homme qui riait. Un homme qui pleurait. Un homme qui vivait le visage souriant tourné vers le soleil, qui se riait du vent. Un homme qui ne connaissait rien à la guerre. Un homme doux, aux mains faites pour guérir, consoler et bâtir.

Sakura se leva et partit dans la minute même. Elle avait vu la surprise, l'incompréhension puis le reproche dans les yeux de Sasuke. Depuis quand pouvait-on lire ses sentiments si clairement dans ses yeux. Il avait le cœur au bord des paupières. Il était un livre ouvert, mais pas un livre vierge. Les pages se remplissaient.

Oh comme le temps peut être cruel ! La roue du temps venait de tourner encore une fois, emportant Sakura. Elle avait tenté de lutter, de refuser de se faire traîner en haut, en bas encore et encore. Et alors qu'elle allait capturer le bonheur de ses propres mains, un bonheur auquel elle croyait, auquel elle avait droit, voilà que la roue du temps reprenait ses droits et emportait le passé. Le présent, éclatant de vérité, comme un sourire ouvert, comme des yeux qui voient désormais, comme un cœur qui battait enfin à l'unisson d'un temps qui se mettait à bouger.

Dans la journée d'automne un vent froid d'hiver s'engouffra. Les dernières feuilles mordorées furent arrachées aux branches des arbres. La roue du temps tournait et Sakura avait été écrasée. Le vent d'hiver emporta les larmes de colère et regret. Aurait-elle du attendre ? Aurait-elle du espérer ? Mais elle tourna le dos à cette symphonie du temps et alla retrouver la mer, qui commence là où l'horizon finit. La mer qui reflétait son âme, au roulement infini. Une mer parcourue par les oiseaux aux longues ailes. Libres et éclatants de vie.

Pourquoi est-ce que des souvenirs d'enfance vous semblent être juste hier et que hier semble être à une éternité ? Quand est-ce que la mémoire devient nostalgie ? Et nostalgie devient oubli ?


	4. Chapter 4

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Sora : Comment ça il est déviant mon Sasuke ?

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Chapitre 4 – Ecouter tes larmes tomber dans ma paume tendue vers toi.

Ne voyait-il donc pas ? Non, bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas voir. Elle le savait bien. Que les mots étaient pour elle du superflu. Elle se perdait dans un monde où elle aurait tant donné pour des mots, même inutiles et faux. Des paroles qui ne l'auraient pas renvoyée dans son imaginaire. Mais ce n'était pas les mots qu'elle voulait. Est-ce qu'elle voulait seulement entendre.

En silence. C'est dans un silence que Sakura avait plongé. C'est un terrible son que le silence. Il amplifie tout. Les battements de votre cœur. Le sang qui vient pulser dans vos oreilles lorsque vous restez immobile la nuit dans votre lit, cherchant, suppliant le sommeil de vous emporter. Les sons rauques de votre respiration quand vous pleurez. Les soupirs que les autres poussent en vous voyant enfermée dans votre silence. Vous avez d'hurler, de leur cracher votre venin, mais vos lèvres restent closes. Vos yeux passent sur eux comme ils n'avaient pas d'importance. De toute façon, rien n'avait d'importance.

Elle était revenue une dernière fois, pour la dernière fois. Faire ses paquets et quitter définitivement Konoha pour le Pays des Vagues. Il l'avait demandé en mariage. Un anneau simple autour d'un doigt peut dire tant de choses. Il avait un poids, cet anneau. Le poids d'un amour infini. Celui de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Et qu'il l'aimait. Un homme qui la faisait rire. Et pas pleurer. Un homme qui n'avait jamais hésité à la prendre dans ses bras, ou lui dire qu'elle était belle. Qu'il l'aimait. Et cet anneau, c'était son futur.

Bien sûr, ils étaient incapables d'être heureux pour elle. Elle partait si loin ! Pour toujours ? Oh oui, pour toujours ! Ne plus jamais avoir à revenir à Konoha que parce qu'elle avait envie. Et non parce qu'elle en avait le besoin. Il n'avait plus rien à Konoha. Elle laissait derrière elle la prison aux murs de fumées. Des fumerolles qui montaient dans le ciel et qui cachait la vérité. Elle partait.

Naruto en était désolé. Mais il la félicita. Il était le seul. Tout le monde la regardait avec reproche. Ino et ses trois filles. Kiba et ses six enfants. Six ? Enfin, deux enfants et quatre chiens. Une vraie tribu. Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas être heureux pour elle. Elle était heureuse pour elle-même. Parce qu'ils ne le connaissait pas. Ils n'avaient pas à le connaître. Il était la porte de sortie, elle n'allait pas l'entraîner dans cette folie de ressasser encore et encore le passé.

Mais elle flancha. Une dernière fois. Une dernière soirée. Tous ensemble. Pour fêter les vivants, pour célébrer la mémoire des morts, juste pour une dernière soirée. Quelques heures pour tisser l'impression que tout allait bien et que Lee et Choji allaient arriver. Ou que Neji et Tenten allaient enfin surgir du nul part où ils étaient tombés. Quelques heures à remplir de rires, de larmes et de regrets. Quelques heures pour voir tout ce qui ne serait pas dans sa vie.

La demeure Uchiwa comme scène. Les Ninjas de Konoha comme acteurs. Une belle comédie que ne faisait pas rire. Mais elle allait payer encore une fois son prix de larmes et allait enfin pouvoir être libre de toutes ses sornettes. Oh oui, elle avait payé son prix déjà. Mais il en fallait encore. Le temps est cupide. Il lui en fallait encore. Des larmes qui avaient un chemin tout tracé par l'usure et l'habitude. Direct de son cœur à son âme. Des rigoles d'où la peine débordait comme un torrent libéré à la fonte de neiges. Encore une fois. Puis elle laisserait ce mirage de bonheur doux. Elle irait se frotter à la dureté de la réalité. Une émotion forte qui la faisait sourire.

Mais où était-elle ? Etait-elle tombée dans une sorte de genjutsu ? Une illusion de quelque sorte ? Des enfants. Des rires. Encore plus d'enfants. Une pluie d'enfants. Ils semblaient sortir des coins, comme des cafards. Encore et encore. Ils traînaient un homme par la main. Sasuke Uchiwa, avec le Puant. Le Boiteux était mort depuis maintenant six mois. Ah ? Oui. Oh ces enfants ? Une sorte d'orphelinat. Il n'avait rien de mieux que des enfants pour détruire une maison et en construire une autre. En effet, le corps de bâtiment principal était tombé en ruine et avait été reconstruit. Sasuke Uchiwa… qui abritait un orphelinat…. Genjustu, assurément.

Puis une petite fille qui courait vers lui. Cinq peut-être six ans et blonde comme les blés. Derrière elle, un jeune garçon. Un Sasuke miniature de douze ans, sauf qu'il avait une chevelure brune, sur laquelle un nouveau bandeau protecteur était fixé. Nina et Kei. Kei était sûrement son cousin. Enfin, on pensait que son arrière grand-père était le propre grand-père de Sasuke qui avait eu un… incident de parcours étant très jeune. Kei avait le Sharigan. Il était Uchiwa. Un peu…Sasuke avait recherché tous les membres éloignés, bâtards connus ou ignorés du clan Uchiwa. De nouveau, il y avait un clan Uchiwa à Konoha. Des hommes et des femmes, avec le Sharigan, ou ayant engendré des enfants avec le Sharigan. Ils se ressemblaient tous. Grands, minces, yeux noirs. Sauf Nina. Nina était la fille adoptive de Sasuke. Il les avait trouvées, sa mère et elle, dans la neige l'hiver dernier. Et il les avait récupéré, un peu comme il avait récupéré Sakura des années auparavant. La mère était morte dans ses bras, en lui confiant Nina qui était une enfant illégitime. Il avait gardé Nina et cela lui avait donné l'idée de chercher les bâtards Uchiwa. Et il en avait. Après tout, tous les Uchiwa étaient des bâtards, n'est-ce pas ? Et tout coup, il avait commencé à récupérer tous les enfants orphelins. Pour qu'ils ne tournent pas en de purs bâtards comme lui. Il était leur Sakura. Pardon ? Elle, Sakura, l'avait sauvé. Il les avait tous sauvés. Il était leur Sakura.

L'énormité de la chose frappa Sakura comme un coup de fouet. La laissant insensible au monde autour d'elle. Kei qui demanda s'il pouvait aller jouer avec ses copains. Bien sûr répondait Sasuke, mais ils avaient intérêt à éviter de piétiner ses bégonias cette fois. Enfants ? Jouer ? Bégonias ? Et puis quoi encore ? Elle regardait autour d'elle. Ne voyaient-ils donc pas ce qui se passait ? Un piège sûrement ! Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai. Ce n'était pas la réalité ! Que s'était-il passé pendant qu'elle était au Pays des Vagues ? Elle laissa Kakashi lui resservir du saké. Shino rirait. Shino qui rirait ? Il était marié. Avec deux enfants. Elle laissa Tsunade lui resservir du saké. Hinata arriva avec sa propre famille. Encore plus d'enfants. Elle laissa Jiraya lui resservir du saké, mais lui fila une baffe quand il essaya de lui peloter les fesses. Kiba arriva. Encore plus d'enfants, avec des chiens. Elle laissa Naruto lui resservir du saké. Ino et ses trois filles arrivèrent. La plus jeune était dans l'équipe de Kei, qu'elle regardait en totale admiration. Sakura entendit Ino glisser à Sasuke qu'il était normal que les Yamanaka craquent devant les Uchiwa. C'était dans le sang. Sasuke éclata de rire. Un vrai rire qui éclata les frontières de la vie. Sakura le vit inviter Ino à danser. Sasuke dansait ? Elle laissa Ikura-sensei lui resservir du saké.

Sakura était saoule. Saoule de mots, de lumières et d'images. Elle se sentait être la petite fille qui épiait les adultes s'amuser depuis derrière la cloison en papier de riz où elle s'était cachée. Elle regardait les bulles de bonheur monter vers le ciel et éclater en de parfaites petites étoiles qui scintillaient dans un ciel d'été. Elle entendait les voix chaudes, elle voyait les yeux qui pétillaient. Elle sourit quand tous trinquèrent à son futur mariage. Des amis qui la laissaient partir. Avait-elle jamais eu sa place dans cette image ? Ils allaient la regretter disaient-ils. Mais elle n'avait pas été présente depuis des années. Un passage éclair puis envole-toi vers d'autres cieux.

Elle laissa les larmes couler une dernière fois sur ses joues. Oui elle regrettait un peu de ne s'être pas arrêtée pour se morfondre dans la mélancolie familière de Konoha. Oui elle regrettait un peu de ne pas pouvoir être avec eux et partager les souvenirs de leurs dix dernières années. Dix années depuis le retour de Sasuke. Dix années qu'elle n'avait pas partagée avec eux, mais avec elle-même. Avec d'autres amis. Avec sa nouvelle famille. C'étaient des larmes d'au revoir. Pas vraiment un adieu, mais un au revoir. Une paix intérieure s'installa en elle. Elle avait payer son tribut au passé, et elle avait accepté que le passé reste passé, et non plus un éternel frein à son présent. Peut-être si elle n'avait pas été aussi aveugle et désespérée, elle aurait put avoir un aperçu de ces dix ans. Mais le passé était le passé et elle avait tout un futur devant elle.

Le matin vint avec ses bruits et sa nouvelle vie. Aux sons d'enfants, elle comprit qu'elle était encore dans la demeure Uchiwa. Elle avait dû s'assoupir dans un coin du salon et Sasuke avait dû la prendre en pitié, l'abriter pour la nuit. Sasuke qui la prenait en pitié !!? Elle marcha vers le bruit, vers la lumière et vers la sortie.

Sasuke accroupi derrière une Nina impatiente. Sasuke qui s'appliquait à tresser les cheveux. Des mains qui maniaient le marteau de forge étaient donc capables d'un acte aussi pur et enchanteur que de tresser les cheveux d'une gamine. Une image qui la ferait presque sourire. Mais voilà que Naruto arrivait. Pour que le Hokage en personne porte un message, cela devait être important. Elle partit pour laisser Sasuke et Naruto seuls. Mais le message était pour elle.

Alors qu'elle s'amuser à voir le temps filer entre ses mains et à emplir son cœur de douces nostalgies, il y avait une tempête au Pays des Vagues. Il était parti sauver un bateau en détresse. La mer avait rejeté son corps ce matin même.

Il avait un poids, cet anneau. Le poids d'un amour infini qui avait pourtant connu une fin. Celle de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Un homme qui n'avait jamais hésité à la prendre dans ses bras, ou lui dire qu'elle était belle. Et cet anneau, c'était son futur qui s'incrustait dans sa chair. Il brûlait, il pesait, il était la preuve d'un reproche. Ou la revanche du temps qui donne et prend. Donne et reprend. Qui vole, arrache et vous laisse les yeux vides de larmes, le cœur saturé d'écho. Le temps qui continue à vous broyer dans sa course pour que le destin se fasse. Une marionnette qui a fini de se trémousser au bout de ses fils. La demeure Uchiwa comme scène. Les Ninjas de Konoha comme acteurs. Une belle comédie que ne faisait pas rire. Le goût des larmes qui n'en finissaient pas.

Elle était revenue une dernière fois, pour la dernière fois. Faire ses paquets et quitter définitivement le Pays des Vagues pour une vie d'errance. Il l'avait demandé en mariage et il l'avait laissé. Un anneau simple autour d'un doigt peut dire tant de choses. Le désir d'hurler et de faire mal. Jeter des pierres à la mer. Se jeter dans la mer. Se battre avec cette entité vivante, faire que l'écume devienne enfin quelque chose qu'elle puisse tenir dans ses mains, qu'elle puisse enfin détruire. Une mer qui roule et revient encore. Une mer qui se rit de sa douleur. Une mer dont le sel rouvrit les vieilles blessures de son cœur, alors qu'elles avaient été guéries par cette même houle. Le vent qui emportent ses pleurs et ses cris. Le sable qui semble fuir ses doigts quand elle martèle la plage de ses poings. Le sang se mêle à la mer. Elle aura payé son prix de douleur et de regrets.

Elle revint à Konoha parce qu'elle nulle pas d'autre aller. Ce n'était pas une maison, ce n'était pas la vie. Ce n'était pas une prison. Ce n'était pas elle. Elle, elle était dans les bras du temps. Le temps était un amant terrible. Egoïste et envieux. Impatient, cupide. Demandant toujours plus. Demandant encore plus. Plus de vie, plus de larmes, plus de son âme, brisée en morceaux. Le temps de pleurer, le temps d'hurler.

Le temps de porter un enfant. Le temps de mettre au monde un enfant. Un dernier cadeau de son homme. Elle avait arrêté de se regarder dans un miroir. Elle ne voulait pas voir ce qu'elle est devenue. Elle ne voulait pas voir son corps qui s'alourdit. Elle passait ses journées à marcher. Elle connaissait Konoha par cœur maintenant. Elle ne s'arrêtait de marcher que pour dormir. Elle mangeait et buvait debout. Elle ne voulait pas s'allonger. Elle aurait l'impression de trahir sa douleur. Elle voulait ressentir chaque minute, chaque seconde de sa peine. Elle s'épuisait physiquement pour quand viennent les nuits, elle puisse dormir sans rêve. Elle dormait debout. Enfin, assise dans un lit dans une chambre vide. Les murs étaient blancs, les étagères vides. Les cartons s'entassaient dans les coins. Elle n'en a pas ouvert un. Elle n'avait besoin que d'un souvenir, un anneau autour du doigt.

Le temps qu'il la trouve, il sait qu'il va être trop tard. Elle avait prit l'habitude de passer par la forge à l'heure de la fermeture. Elle marchait jusqu'à la porte, et le temps qu'il enlève son tablier, elle était repartie. Elle marchait jusqu'à l'académie Ninja où Nina les attendait. Elle marchait dans le quartier Uchiwa. Elle marchait jusqu'à la porte puis repartait. Au moins il savait qu'elle était capable de marcher. Mais aujourd'hui, elle n'était pas venue. Le temps qu'il la trouve, il sait qu'il va être trop tard.

Elle marcha sur le pont par la rivière. L'eau paraissait si douce et jolie ici. Il était difficile que cette eau puisse tuer. Elle marcha aux côtés de cette eau qui coulait. Peut-être allait-elle la guider vers lui. Vers là où il l'attendait. Elle marcha avec cette eau qui coulait. Elle pouvait voir le ciel qui se noyait au bout de la rivière, et le bruit de la cascades berçait son tourment. Mais voilà que des bras l'arrachaient à cette eau. Des mots de colère. Des mains qui passent sur son ventre. Et voilà que pour la première fois elle sent un mouvement de vie dans ce ventre. Juste sous sa main. Comme s'il y avait une connexion entre cette main et cette vie. Il l'emmena. Chez lui. Nina, Kei et le Puant sont là. Ils sont là.

En silence. C'est dans un silence que Sakura avait plongé. C'est un terrible son que le silence. Il amplifie tout. Les battements de votre cœur. Le sang qui vient pulser dans vos oreilles lorsque vous restez immobile la nuit dans votre lit, cherchant, suppliant le sommeil de vous emporter. Les sons rauques de votre respiration quand vous pleurez. Les soupirs que les autres poussent en vous voyant enfermée dans votre silence. Vous avez d'hurler, de leur cracher votre venin, mais vos lèvres restent closes. Il n'y a que Sasuke qui lui parlait. Ne voyait-il donc pas ? Non, bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas voir. Elle le savait bien. Que les mots étaient pour elle du superflu. Elle se perdait dans un monde où elle aurait tant donné pour des mots, même inutiles et faux. Des paroles qui ne l'auraient pas renvoyée dans son imaginaire. Mais ce n'était pas les mots qu'elle voulait. Mais parce qu'il sentait que ses mots aimaient être guidés par elle, il continua. Il lui parla. Il n'aimait pas parler. Il avait toujours été du type silencieux.

Sasuke l'obligea à vivre. A se lever le matin. A emmener Nina. A arroser des bégonias. A manger. A s'asseoir. Un jour, elle arracha tous les bégonias. Ils étaient trop pleins de vie. Ils sentaient trop bon. Elle n'avait pas envie d'arroser les bégonias. Il se contenta de ramasser les vestiges de fleurs. Le lendemain, il la força à aller à la boutique de fleurs pour choisir de nouvelles fleurs. Il finit par choisir lui-même. Des pétunias cette fois. Mais il la força à replanter les fleurs. Et il la força à arroser. Elle les arracha encore une fois. Il recommença. Les tulipes, les pensées, les iris succombèrent. Il dut soigner ses mains quand elle arracha les rosiers. Mais il ne renonça pas. Des tournesols. Morts. Des camomilles. Broyées. Les fushias. Ecrasés. La lavande. Piétinée. Les œillets. Piétinée. Piétinée parce qu'elle ne peut plus se pencher. Piétinée parce que ventre était si distendu qu'elle ne voyait même plus ses pieds.

Ne voyait-il donc pas ? Non, bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas voir. Elle le savait bien. Que les mots étaient pour elle du superflu. Elle se perdait dans un monde où elle aurait tant donné pour des mots, même inutiles et faux. Des paroles qui ne l'auraient pas renvoyée dans son imaginaire. Mais ce n'était pas les mots qu'elle voulait. Est-ce qu'elle voulait seulement entendre. Mais il continua jusqu'au jour elle s'arrêta devant les fleurs et décida qu'elle n'allait pas se donner la peine. Ce n'était que des fleurs.

- « Des marguerites donc ? » commenta-t-il le soir, en voyant que les fleurs étaient encore en vie.

Cette nuit là, elle accoucha. Sasuke lui tint la main. Une petite fille qu'elle appela Tsunade, en hommage à une femme formidable. Elle avait les cheveux violets. Elle avait les yeux de son père. Sasuke revint le lendemain avec un grand bouquet de marguerites pour sa chambre.

- « Tu devras en planter d'autres quand tu reviendras. »

Elle revint chez lui. Avec un bébé. Son bébé. Un merveilleux bébé. Qui pleurait. Qui appelait. Un son qui franchit les murs que Sakura avait construit autour d'elle. Elle recommença à marcher. Avec son bébé en bandoulière. Elle replanta des marguerites. Elle aimait les marguerites. Des fleurs simples qui ne demandaient rien à personne. Des fleurs qui poussent toutes seules. Pas besoin d'arroser les marguerites. Elles poussent toutes seules. Même si on leur donne un coup de pieds ici et maintenant, elles poussent.

Sasuke continuait à lui parler. Lui qui n'avait jamais dit grand chose. Elle commença à lui répondre. Des mots qui les emportaient sur des chemins que qu'ils n'auraient pas osé emprunter seuls... Mots qui s'entassent au bout des lèvres, des lettres qui veulent exister et voir le grand jour.

Tsunade était capable de marcher, si Nina lui tenait la main. Elle marchait vers sa mère en lui tendant un bouquet de marguerites. Tsunade regardait ce petit frère qui venait de lui arriver. Il avait les cheveux violets, comme elle, et il avait les yeux de son père. Des yeux noirs qui la regardaient interrogateurs. Un petit poing qui se dressa et entoura un doigt d'enfant.

- « J'aimerais un enfant. » avait dit Sasuke.

Elle l'avait regardé. Et au delà de l'arche du temps, leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent. Ils avaient douze ans et ils s'aimaient. Ils avaient trente sept ans et ils s'aimaient. Il y avait des choses que le temps ne peut effacer. Il y avait des choses que le temps ne peut pas affecter. Deux cœurs qui battent enfin en unisson. Ils ont prit le temps de grandir. Ils ont prit le temps de se connaître. Ils avaient battu les chemins et s'étaient trouvés. Pour la première fois, le soleil se couchait sur deux cœurs apaisés. L'harmonie de la vie avait trouvé une place dans leurs cœurs. Morceau par morceau, ils avaient construit leur bonheur, leur présent et leur futur. Des pièces rapportées, comme Kei ou Nina. Des pièces manquantes, comme Tsunade. Des sourires et des rires.

Kiyoshi naquit le jour de Noël. Il neigeait abondamment cette nuit. Et pour la première fois depuis tant de temps, deux cœurs avaient chauds.

Fin.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Et voilà pour ce défi. Au départ, ce n'était que le chapitre un, un one-shot, mais j'ai cédé à la pression et j'ai écris la suite. En espérant que vous aimerez. JOYEUX NOEL !!!**


End file.
